<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>［TF］戀愛倒數計時 捌 by TF061029</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508080">［TF］戀愛倒數計時 捌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029'>TF061029</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[TF] 戀愛倒數計時 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619404</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>［TF］戀愛倒數計時 捌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>06.</p><p>隨著晨光滲進來而明朗的彼此的心意，是不二周助在手冢國光的有力臂膀中陷入沈睡前最踏實的那塊。由於喝酒喝得不少，兩人在余韻後沒幾個小時，早上八點，又慢慢地醒來。身上所有的痕跡和黏液都已經清洗乾淨，但是地板上散亂的衣物還是留給灰姑娘的故事一點伏筆，一點證明。</p><p>手冢國光右手大大的手掌擺在不二後腰上，左手撐著下巴看著自己的對象，模樣好看已極。剛醒沒多久的不二看見對面的人逆著光淺淺的笑了，關於今日稍早發生過的一切才慢慢有了實感。對於感情，不二周助知道自己不會是最理智的那個，可也絕對不會是最古板荒唐的那個，他沒想過要用「我們睡了」的事實作為籌碼綁架手冢國光，他現在只想知道，昨晚的那句我喜歡你，到底是什麼意思。</p><p>「早安，手冢。」<br/>「早。」逆著光的手冢，眼珠的深棕色像是最濃稠的楓糖漿。不二周助看了他半晌，坐起身來，手冢跟著他的動作一起，兩人這才靠著床頭，抱著膝彎開啓了早晨的談話。</p><p>「昨晚……」<br/>「算是今早吧，我沒有喝醉，如果你想知道的話，我的意識很清楚，不二。」<br/>「我也記得很清楚，你說你喜歡我。」<br/>「啊，我喜歡你。」<br/>「你說從很久以前就喜歡我了。」<br/>「是的。」<br/>「再加上昨晚的事……手冢，我覺得我們應該要釐清一些問題。」<br/>「我同意。」</p><p>不二周助這個時候才意識到手冢國光在自己心裡的位置，是很特別的。談過幾次感情，他知道自己從來沒有在和對方相互坦誠想法的時候緊張過，那種不安又雀躍不已的心情，像是坐上世界上最刺激的自由落體。連初戀都不曾如此，認識了那麼久的手冢國光，卻比初戀，更加初戀。</p><p>不二向來是喜歡在感情里擁有主動權的，即便在旁人眼裡無論是被追或者是交往中，他都是那個看上去「人畜無害」的對象，可實際上，他是最擅長投球投餌，讓對方沿路走向自己想要的結果的那種類型。不是算計，而是出於對人性的敏感及瞭解，讓他很快地能夠看透大多事情的癥結點及本質。電光火石間的千絲萬縷，他決定要對手冢國光開門見山：<br/>「我沒有因為和你睡了，就覺得非交往不可。」</p><p>手冢國光沒說話，他原本擺放在不二肩頰骨後的左手抽了回來，和自己的右手交扣在了一起。<br/>「拿這種事做為籌碼綁住對方，只會讓關係變的不健康。我真的很喜歡你，但我們都有選擇，擺在眼前的就是左邊或者右邊。左邊，我們就只是睡了，右邊，是我們一起往另條路走。」<br/>「不二。」<br/>「在你說之前，你要知道一件很重要的事。」<br/>「嗯。」<br/>「我從來，沒讓人站在我的右手邊過，任何交往對象都沒有過。」</p><p>而你卻是一直站在我的右手邊的，無論逛街、喝茶聊天或者是婚禮的時候。心臟在左邊，你在我的右邊——是第一個我主動想要走進心裡的那個人。</p><p>07.</p><p>手冢國光的微笑不知道什麼時候不見了，不二第一次看到他說話時會晃動閃爍的瞳孔，隱隱的好像有點痛楚，有點壓抑，有點不安，有點恐懼，還有內疚。<br/>「我覺得我們的順序，和一般情侶有點不同，或者說是完全相反的。」手冢說完，還清了清嗓子，不二彷彿聽見他吞口水的聲音。<br/>「嗯，你繼續。」<br/>「一般人會先認識對方，瞭解喜好，慢慢地認識朋友家人，同時進行情侶間的價值觀和現實考量的各種磨合，才走到最後。而我們，無論是家人、朋友、價值觀都已經在過去的日子里建立了默契。所以……我想我們之間距離走到最後，只差經濟這塊現實的考量。」說了好長一段話，手冢國光又吞了口口水，不二有點想問需不需要給他拿杯水，最後又默默的把話吞回肚子里。</p><p>「我明白你的意思。」<br/>「所以我喜歡你，不二。可是目前的我，並沒有想進入一段關係，對不起。」  <br/>「你無須愧疚，手冢。我們之間發生的任何事，我一直都是清醒清楚的。我也有我的選擇和想法，所以我才會把選擇權交給你。」<br/>「我只是……」<br/>「你只是想負責，對吧？」不二慢悠悠地丟出答案肯定的問句。<br/>「嗯。」<br/>「不需要的，都是成年人了，你情我願哪還需要負什麼責。」<br/>「……」<br/>「和平常一樣相處不是很自然嗎？什麼都沒改變過，不是嗎？」</p><p>手冢國光的交疊的雙手用力緊握，他看著不二，有點不太相信眼前這個表情明朗的人真的能坦然接受自己的決定，偏偏不二看上去，就真的那麼雲淡風輕，彷彿直接把情感和滾床兩件事摩西紅海式的分得一清二楚。手冢也不好再說什麼，他必須承認，這樣的結果讓原先自己心下的歉疚和擔憂減輕了不少，兩人你一言我一語的討論，最後決定換上衣服去遠一點的水產市場看看。</p><p>出發時去市場的時候已經快要中午，不二帶著手冢不小心多坐了一站，他對手冢說這下子走過去怕是市場已經要結束，卻不想兩人從捷運一出來就看到了細小的白點從空中緩慢落下。11月20日，是那年的初雪，從小就看過雪的兩個人還是為此開心到說不出話。</p><p>水產市場如不二所預料的，等他們走到的時候幾乎攤販們都已經收拾了個乾淨，手冢這才想起他們從早上起就沒進食過，轉頭問了不二想吃點什麼。不二又是穿著那件橙紅色螢光雪衣，他搜索了下旅遊推薦網站。他對手冢說這幾天吃了許多亞洲食物，現在突然想吃漢堡，但是漢堡店在距離水產市場有點距離的江南區，飄雪的景色正好，兩人就花了將近一個半小時走路，一路上不用多說話的感覺真的太棒，沿途不二心情都很好，手冢則時不時的注意他的暖暖包是不是夠暖，偶爾也把不二的手塞進自己口袋里。</p><p>原來火花炸開時會是綿長的星星點點，不二心想。在經歷昨晚的一切和早上的談話後，兩人之間居然還是能因為這一些自然的互動感到心跳加速、面紅耳赤，唯一能確定的原因就是真的感覺到對方的那份心意。順利到達漢堡店後，老闆用流利的英文熱情的招呼這對店裡唯一的客人，手冢也少見的在老闆提出對於德國和歐洲發展看法的時候給予相對的回應。</p><p>08.</p><p>韓國之旅的第六天，晚上在不二嚷著「啊，想嘗試真的的布帳馬車！」之下，身為神燈精靈的手冢國光二話不說地帶著小傢伙前往建大附近的布帳馬車，兩人點了個泡菜鍋和紫菜飯卷，配上一瓶燒酒。不二吃著吃著，看見對面的向來奉行食不言寢不語的手冢罕見的先停下自己的筷子，一雙手又交疊在了一起。<br/>「怎麼了？」不二好奇的問，端著燒酒杯的左手肘支在桌上。<br/>「I have something that I want to tell you, right now.」一樣好聽的低音，卻帶了一點點的急切，手冢國光拿走不二手上的酒杯，一飲而盡。<br/>「嗯？」<br/>「I can picture a life with you in the future.」</p><p>手冢國光握住不二的雙手，大手完全包覆了那雙他印象中本身就容易冰冷的、血管紋路分明卻沒有任何突起的纖細小手。不二被這突如其來的舉動弄的有點懵，耳朵里都是自己的心跳和血液飛速奔跑的聲音。他重新把視線對焦在手冢國光少了鏡架阻隔的那雙深色鳳眼上，看到的是清醒和堅定。<br/>「吶，說這種話，是要負責的，手冢國光。」<br/>「我是認真的。」<br/>「為什麼用英文？」<br/>「感覺比較合適。」<br/>「……」</p><p>兩人又是搭乘計程車回到住處，不二說已經喝了那麼多天，手冢自己也不是特別喜歡酒，那今天就不要再去商店裡買酒了，乾脆直接上樓。回到住處打開了燈，不二脫了鞋就打算去泡杯茶，一個轉身回來就被手冢帶到沙發上坐下。桌上的茶冒著陣陣熱煙，模糊了兩人對看的視線。不二正想著今天的手冢有點不太一樣，也不知道是不是燒酒後勁太強的緣故，就被好像不太正常的人緊緊抱住，又重新松開。<br/>「你知道，剛才在建大，我其實……」手冢國光眼裡泛起一點點對不二來說很陌生，因此特別明顯的水光。<br/>「等等手冢……你，要哭了嗎？」<br/>「你是個很神奇的人。」<br/>「嗯？」<br/>手冢按著不二的雙肩，看著他：「七年了，我知道你走過怎樣的黑暗，我就有多訝異你還能保持原本的善良。」<br/>「善良，一直都是我的選擇。」<br/>「我知道，但我並不是那樣的人。」<br/>「那只是因為我總覺得，有時屈服和退讓，才是最強大的力量。」</p><p>手冢搖搖頭，抬頭吸了口氣，不二伸手順了順他的背：<br/>「無論如何，都是過去的那些才造就了現在的你，並且，我也一直喜歡你。」<br/>「但我光是看著你，就覺得有一道光線照進內心的最深處。」<br/>「誒？」<br/>「如果，每個人的心都是一片海洋，不二，你可以照進最深的海溝裡。」</p><p> </p><p>09.</p><p>不二周助心裡很矛盾，說好了兩人維持原本的關係，但已經明確知曉彼此心意的情況下，對方又做出這麼撩人的舉動；說著這樣的話，他真的不是那種可以無動於衷的類型。但同時，心裡的那股傲氣讓他硬生生地遏止自己繼續把話題打轉在情感上，他開始和手冢談論明天還要去踩的景點，最後兩人決定最後一個晚上，要前往一開始並沒有排在行程里的首爾南山塔。</p><p>盥洗完畢後到了各自歸位的時間，兩人都喜歡側睡，不二的頭枕在枕頭上，手冢便伸出右臂，穿過那美麗頸項介於枕頭和床鋪間的縫隙，一個翻身，胸膛貼上了不二的背部，左手從腰間環至胸前。不二輕笑，順從的窩進身後人的懷抱里，安定入睡。</p><p>最後的第七晚，南山塔上並沒有想像中的多人，首爾從初雪那天後，就再也沒有下雪，山上的風特別刺骨，帶著還不足以成雪的水氣，多了幾分凍人的寒氣。兩人看著掛滿欄桿的鎖頭，誰也沒問對方要不要去買一個，良久，不二吐出一句：<br/>「儀式感，好像一直都被濫用了呢。」<br/>「啊。」手冢又把他的手塞進了自己的口袋，不二下意識地想掙脫。<br/>「我可以拿暖暖包。」<br/>「放在口袋里比較容易維持溫度。」<br/>「那我可以放我自己口袋。」<br/>「等一下你雙手插口袋會跌倒，我來不及救你。」<br/>「……？？？」<br/> <br/>兩人在室內的商場意外發現一台拍貼機，不二衝著上面的背景特殊，就拉著手冢國光一起進棚，最後出來的時候他委屈的捂著嘴，警告對方：<br/>「不要突然吻我！」<br/>「不是紀念照嗎？」<br/>「手冢國光，你知道我拍出來表情有多驚恐？」<br/>「阿，對不起。」<br/>「所以我說……你乾嘛？」<br/>「重新拍一次，我會親你，這次就不會嚇到了。」</p><p>終於在11月23日的首爾機場迎來了離別，從南山塔下來的晚上，不二告訴手冢他近期因為好友幸村要研究制香的關係，也開始對香氛產品有點著迷，看上了某個牌子的香氛蠟燭，想從機場買回去。於是兩人早早到了機場，傍晚的人潮稍微有點多，手冢和不二在通過海關進入免稅區後，距離手冢的登機時間已經只剩半小時。</p><p>在迅速地問過資訊台後，兩人一前一後地來到了專櫃前，手冢一眼就看見不二想要的那個味道，他一把拿起兩個，讓櫃姐買了單。時間越來越緊湊，沒多久，手冢就告訴不二他要先前往自己的登機門：<br/>「這個拿好，我們一人一個。」他把一個紙袋塞進不二手裡。<br/>「你買了兩個？」</p><p>手冢國光邊揮手邊後退，不二覺得風真的是自己的朋友，所以他還能聽見透過空調的風傳來的手冢國光的話語：<br/>「就算不能和你呼吸同片天的空氣，也至少能在那麼幾刻和你呼吸著一樣的味道。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>